Computer systems and other devices are typically delivered to an end user with software driver modules that may be pre-installed and/or provided on accompanying storage media (e.g., shrink-wrapped compact disks). The drivers, which may provide an interface between an operating system, or other application software, and a hardware module, generally need to be operationally compatible with that hardware. The logistics associated with the manufacture and delivery of such systems often results in increased difficulty or delay in order to meet the compatibility requirements between drivers and associated hardware. This may be especially problematic when the drivers and the hardware are produced by different development groups and/or on different development schedules or timelines. Additionally, there may be requirements that an older “certified” driver be able to work with newer hardware.
Compatibility between network interface hardware and associated drivers may be particularly important since network downloads of additional software components and updates are often performed during the installation and activation of new computer systems and devices, for which a working adapter is necessary.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.